Veils, worn since ancient times, were designed for both practical considerations, e.g., to afford women a degree of anonymity, and to be symbolic. In Jewish and Christian wedding ceremonies, the veil symbolizes the transition of the bride from an unmarried to a married state when the veil is lifted either by the bride's father, a proxy such as another significant member of the family, or by the groom. While the particular habits of wearing the veil vary by culture, wedding veils come in a variety of transparencies, shapes, lengths and trim. Commonly, a wedding veil has an inside upper portion attachable to the hair of the bride which may include a hair comb, clip, or other means of affixment to the hair, and a trailing portion which may include a decorative trim, e.g., lace, chosen to match the bridal gown. A fascinator is an accessory often worn with a veil that may include beads, flowers or other decorative elements as an accent piece.
For many years and up to the present time, merchandisers of bridal apparel have typically employed a type of veil hanger that includes a hook and a clip attachable to the veil such that the veil is displayed in an inverted state. While such a veil hanger is compact, it is difficult for the shopper or sales staff to visualize what the veil will look like when mixed and matched with different gowns when the veil is displayed inverted.
It would be desirable to provide a space economizing veil display and support article for displaying wedding veils in an upright position.
It would be additionally desirable to provide a veil display and support that prevents the veil from being crumpled and creased during transport, either when boxed shipped, or hanging transport by vehicle.
It would be furthermore desirable to accommodate the custom of taking professional photographs of wedding gowns by providing a veil display article that displays a paired veil in a natural state; e.g., upright as it is intended to be worn, next to the wedding gown, and with any jewelry intended to be worn displayed with the veil display article. In cases where the wedding gown and veil are to be photographed, the veil display article with the veil may be hung from a wall mounted peg superior to the wedding gown, such that the back side of the veil is displayed against the wall.
It would be still further desirable to provide a pocket or recess within a veil display article that would permit the bride the convenience of transporting her veil and jewelry together the event setting the day of the wedding.